As duas garotinhas que se amavam (e tinham medo de o admitir)
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Projeto de dia dos namorados , Alex e Mitchie são vizinhas do lado desde sempre, no entanto nunca interagiram até àquele momento, e depois de o fazerem? Serão capazes de evitar os rufias, a solidão, e encontrarem o amor uma na outra? Três capitulos, atualizado cada sexta. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

O ar estava frio e mal se via o trabalho que a garota estava a fazer, devido a todo o nevoeiro que se aproximava, a luz do alpendre da casa de Mitchie, a vizinha do lado, não fazendo muito para o dispersar.

Diante da garota de 12 anos erguia-se agora uma impressionante, e altamente instável torre. A entrada era feita através de um buraco cortado na madeira que compunha a torre, e não havia janelas. Estando entre os quatro e os seis metros, a construção não era mais do que um bando de tábuas de madeira de cor e constituição diferentes de 5 pés por 5 pés, resgatadas dos mais estranhos sítios e coladas por fita cola, pastilha elástica, alguma dúzia de pregos e muita muita fé. A construção ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Quem visse a torre (que era tão alta como o primeiro andar da casa da garota, Alex Russo) tomá-la-ia por um estranho assertado e mistura de lixo. Mas para Alex, era um castelo. Ela entrou, o seu metro e sessenta e cinco rastejando para o buraco, e olhou para o teto, que era composto por uma tampa de madeira. A madeira estava molhada da humidade do nevoeiro, e a escuridão começara-se a apoderar do pequeno interior, a única luz vindo das lascas na madeira, onde duas tábuas se encontravam.

- Meio escuro….já sei! – Disse a pequena, rastejando para fora do sitio onde estava e entrando em casa, de onde trouxe, entre outras coisas, uma velha toalha e duas lanternas, acendeu-as e colocou a velha toalha entre as quatro tábuas que constituíam a primeira camada das quatro paredes. A toalha serviria para não se sentar na terra fria, e as lanternas serviriam para iluminação, acendendo uma ela viu as sombras tomarem forma sobre as paredes, que, à luz da lanterna, pareciam irregulares e pouco convidativas, cheias de farpas e prestes a cair. Mas ela não se importou, tão entrançada estava no seu jogo, de sombras.

- É perfeita!

Para ela, este era o seu castelo, um projeto que durava há mais de duas semanas, e que estava finalmente concluído, a sua mãe chamara-a para a cama, e, apesar de murmurar para si mesma que as "Princesas não têm hora de ir para a cama", ela foi, obedientemente, após um último olhar ao seu castelo.

Na casa ao lado, Mitchie torrez, sua vizinha do lado, também estava ocupada, com os seus problemas, essa também já estava na cama e também tinha uma lanterna. Para que usava ela a lanterna? Apenas para a atividade mais nobre desde que a atividade fora inventada, ler, a sua mãe mandara-a desligar a luz e ir-se deitar e apesar de não gostar de desobedecer à sua mãe, ela tinha que acabar de ler este livro, que tanto a cativara. Sendo furtiva e abafando o riso, a menina, de 13 anos, sub-repticiamente usou a lanterna para ler a próxima página. Talvez estivesse a fazer demasiado barulho, ou talvez fosse o instinto que cada mãe parecia ter, mas a sua mãe apareceu, e acendeu a luz.

A luminosidade foi suficiente para assustar a pequena garota, que quase saltou, mas definitivamente largou o livro, e deu um pequeno grunhido enquanto a lanterna lhe escorregava pelas pernas abaixo e a lombada do livro se enterrava na sua barriga.

- Eu disse-te para apagares as luzes, querida. – A mãe dela disse, a postura corporal parecia indicar que ela estava zangada, a principal pista sendo as mãos nos ombros, mas se se olhasse para o rosto dela podia-se ver que ela sorria.

- Eu sei…é apenas…

- Há sempre tempo amanhã. – A mulher mais velha recolheu o livro, aproveitando a proximidade para dar um beijo à filha na testa.

A moça deixou que a mãe saísse do seu quarto antes de se virar, espremer toda a sua cara contra almofada e dar um grito vindo do fundo dos pulmões. Um grito que ninguém ouviu pois, como os melhores silenciadores, abafou o grito. Ela deixou que lágrimas lhe viessem aos olhos. Às vezes tudo era difícil para ela, e esse era um desses dias, as rufias da escola, Hannah, e Omega, que se julgavam superiores a todas as outras garotas da escola apenas por terem peito, tinham estado a implicar com ela, todo o dia. Até se haviam sentado ao lado dela apenas para continuarem a lançar-lhe petardos verbais. Os temas variavam, o quanto ela não tinha peito, o quão estúpida e não popular ela era, o seu cabelo…o fato de ela só ser amiga com as professoras e professores…bem haviam muitos motivos, e Mitchie supunha que o tornava fácil para elas, simplesmente por não ser social. A sua mãe assegurava-a de que era bonita, mas não era esse o trabalho de toda a mãe? Dizer que a filha é bonita? De qualquer maneira a garotinha nunca revelara à mãe o total de agressões e ataques à sua autoestima diários.

Ela levantou-se, pés descalços sobre a alcatifa e dirigiu-se à janela, dali podia ver a construção da sua vizinha, com quem nunca tivera muito contato, daquele ângulo se parecia com um grande bloco irregular.

Alex sentia-se inquieta, não podia descansar quando tinha o seu "castelo" literalmente a 15 metros de distância! Ela levantou-se, e, como silhueta prateada, dirigiu-se, pé ante pé pela grama até ao seu castelo.

Mitchie viu Alex por entre o nevoeiro e decidiu falar com ela, talvez pela primeira vez em sempre.

- psst… - Sussurou para a noite, o vento levando o sussurro para a menina que se encontrava diante da torre.

Olhando para os lados e para cima, a menina viu a outra, e sorriu, não se sabe como, mas Mitchie viu o sorriso.

- Desce, vem ver o meu castelo!

"Então é isso que aquilo é " – Ela acenou, calçou-se, meteu umas pantufas e um cachecol, e desceu, de pijama e tudo.

As duas meninas olharam-se pela primeira vez. Nenhuma causou grande impressão à outra, de qualquer maneira, Alex estava mais interessada em mostrar a sua construção "perfeita ", enquanto que Mitchie olhava para a construção finalizada.

- Então o que achas? – Alex perguntou a uma Mitchie com a boca aberta.

Mitchie achava aquilo de extremo mau gosto, e se suas leituras de engenharia estivessem corretas, aquilo não aguentaria muito tempo em pé, mas não queria ofender a vizinha, que falara com ela pela primeira vez agora.

- É… - Ela tentou encontrar uma palavra que conseguisse descrever aquela "coisa" perfeitamente. – Cúbica? E isso é bom…?

Alex apenas se riu.

- Boa…queres entrar?

Todas as tentativas de dizer que não à rapariga deram em nada, mesmo temendo que aquilo desabasse em cima dela, enterrando-a viva, ela foi forçada a entrar.

- Nada mau, hun?

Mitchie sorriu….

- É, nada mau, na verdade. Mas eu devia ir….amanhã tenho escola.

O sorriso de Alex diminuiu.

- Eu também…mas ei…amanhã, aqui, mais cedo podemos brincar!

A apreensão de Mitchie sobre o desabamento e a sua possível estadia no hospital, deu lugar a um sorriso despreocupado.

- Sim, pode ser.

- Até então.

- Até.

E com isso, ambas se foram deitar, Mitchie, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, com um sorriso na cara ao adormecer.

**Notas do autor: Este é meu "Projeto de Dia de São Valentim", é mais curto, se estiver a planear isto bem só terá cerca de 3 capítulos, mas espero que o apreciem na mesma, oh, e divirtam-se a ler, isso é o mais importante para mim.**

**Reviews, por favor?**

**(Atualizado a cada sexta)**


	2. Chapter 2

Era mais um dia normal na escola, o que, para Mitchie, infelizmente significava estar a ouvir bitaites constantes sobre a sua aparência, os seus dentes já tinham sido comparados aos dos burros, o seu peso ao de uma baleia, as suas orelhas às do Dumbo…bem, ela já fora comparada a um jardim zoológico inteiro. Depois dos insultos a sua aparência tinham começado a insultar seu pai….ou melhor, sua falta de pai.

- Aposto que ele olhou uma vez para a sua cara de barata, e fugiu, pois achou ter sido traído.

- É, a sua mãe traiu o seu pai com um cão, por isso é que você se parece com uma cadela, e sabe qual é o termo técnico para uma cadela, não é? "Bitch".

- Calem-se!

Como ela nunca parecera tão afetada, apesar dos seus constantes insultos, Hannah e sua lacaia, Omega, perceberam que tinham atingido um ponto sensível.

- Vais chorar, como uma bebé? – Como uma sádica, Hannah parecia apreciar a dor e desconforto óbvio sobre o qual estava a meter Mitchie.

A pequena garota tentou lembrar-se do que a conselheira da escola lhe dissera "Contêm-te e afasta-te", ela tentava a todo o custo evitar que as lágrimas escorressem, mas estava a falhar na tarefa. Tentou afastar-se das duas rufias, mas, ao notarem o seu movimento, elas rodearam-na.

Hannah sorriu, ao ver a garota mais pequena tremer, estava pronta a dar o golpe final, embora não de misericórdia, quando a voz de uma das suas professora foi ouvida.

- Então meninas… o que se está a passar? 

Hannah murmurou um está calado para Mitchie, mas pelo modo como esta chorava era bastante óbvio o que se tinha passado. A professora nem precisou de olhar duas vezes, sabia a reputação que aquelas duas tinham. Sem lhes tocar nem nada mandou-as seguirem-na.

Estava furiosa.

Mitchie mandou-lhes o seu melhor olhar de desprezo pelas costas, não que lhe servisse de muito já que elas não o podiam ver, por cima dos protestos e das cabeças baixas, como se estivessem arrependidas.

Mitchie virou-se e deparou-se com uma Alex muito alegre, que lhe acenava, um sorriso de gato a embelezar-lhe o rosto.

- Oh hey….Alex….como estás? – Mitchie não estava realmente com o humor para conversas nesse momento. Estivera mais uma vez a um canto, a ler o seu livro, quando aquelas duas haviam chegado, arrancando-lhe o livro das mãos, e tinham-se sentado ao seu lado, quem as visse, a rapariga no meio desconfortável, podia pensar que eram um par de melhor amigas, mas a verdade é que não eram, eram apenas duas psicopatas e sua vitima. Psicopata talvez fosse uma palavra demasiado forte, mas era assim que ela se sentia. Como uma vitima. E era uma, pelo que não estava totalmente errado. Elas tinham-lhe tirado o livro e começado a insultá-la, fazendo-a chorar.

Portanto a sua introdução pouco entusiástica.

- Ei! Eu vi o que elas estavam a fazer, e agora que te conheço, sabes, de ontem? Bem de qualquer maneira, chamei o responsável mais próximo, estás bem?

Mitchie forçou um sorriso.

- Estou…na verdade safaste-me de um verdadeiro inferno.

- Então…nem um pouquinho chateada?

As lágrimas teimavam em vir, e Mitchie apanhava as que escorriam com a ponta da língua, mas mesmo ainda assim era óbvio, lançou o seu melhor olhar de sarcasmo como se dizendo, "agora o que é que tu achas".

- Pois…desculpa, queres sentar-te comigo? Normalmente como sozinha, porque as pessoas me acham estranha….mas podemos ser as duas normais, sentadas, como amigas.

- Tu és estranha? As pessoas acham-me a mim estranha! – Havia algo no modo como a outra garota lhe havia dito que a consideravam esquisita….quase como se estivesse a revelar uma parte frágil de si mesma, para Mitchie, que lera livros de psicologia, era óbvio que ela estava a esconder uma tristeza profunda. E uma brutalidade honesta.

Ela sorriu e aceitou o convite.

- Só te acham estranha porque gostas de estudar, eu sou estranha porque gosto de…de…

- Não tens que o dizer.

Ambas sabiam que eram esquisitas e estavam bem com elas mesmas. O que era lindo na sua própria maneira.

À medida que se dirigiam para lá Alex tentou iniciar uma conversa, apesar de não ter muito sucesso:

- Perdoa-me lá ter interferido, é só…não achei aquilo nada justo….elas podem ser tão maléficas às vezes…

- Alex…

- Não, ouve, elas são mesmo maléficas!

- Alex…

- Estou a falar a sério, não as vais defender!

Mitchie estava incrivelmente frustrada, não importava o que tentasse dizer, a sua colega não deixava.

- ALEX!

Alex parou finalmente o seu discurso cheio de divagações e auto imposto para olhar para a garota. Como, aliás, toda a gente olhava.

- Desculpa…

- Elas não são só maléficas às vezes…são sempre e não tens que me pedir desculpa…já agora, queque? – Ela perguntou enquanto pagava o almoço no "bar" da escola.

- Oh não tens que pagar…eu…convidei-te, eu pago!

- Eu pago o meu, tu pagas o teu, pode ser?

- Pode.

Ambas se sentaram numa mesa vazia, a sala estava cheia, mas tiveram essa sorte. Frente a frente elas olharam, Mitchie começou por abrir o seu queque, e devorá-lo, antes de passar à sua sandes de atum e tomate. Alex olhou para as sandes que trazia, salada e carne, e enquanto tirava uma dentada, olhou para a colega.

- Então… - Mitchie disse por fim. – Parece que me fizeste um favor bastante grande.

- Sim… - Alex acabou de mastigar e engoliu. – Fiz.

- E sempre vamos ao teu "castelo", esta tarde?

- Bem…não estás com medo que ela caia?

- Como é que tu…

Olhando a sua cara de espanto, Alex riu-se.

- És fácil de ler, a tua cara é como um livro. Mas não te preocupes, eu reforço a estrutura.

Mitchie olhou para Alex, que sorria, uma ponta de salada nos seus dentes, ela informou-a de que tinha uma coisinha nos dentes, e, depois da clichê cena do "já tirei" ela apenas tentou, com todo o tato de uma criança de 12 anos, falar com ela.

- Queres falar sobre…o que se passou?

- Eu…não, não quero….

- Eu estou aqui…para ajudar.

- O que é que alguém como tu poderia fazer?

- Eu…

- Bem...

- Podemos chamar os professores! Explicar-lhes a situação, tenho a certeza que vão entender.

- Não achas que já tentei isso? Não importa, isso é tudo uma piada, não é?

- Não! Eu estou preocupada!

As duas raparigas encararam-se, e mais uma vez, e Mitchie pode notar a preocupação de Alex nos seus olhos, era uma honestidade brutal que a fazia querer chorar.

E foi o que fez, chorou. Pela segunda vez nessa dia.

- O que foi? Magoei-te? Desculpa! Eu…

- Não! Não é isso. – Mitchie estava inconsolável. – É só que nunca ninguém se preocupou com o que elas faziam. Toda a gente tinha medo de as enfrentar, e depois tu apareces e oh…! – Mitchie abraçou Alex.

- Hum…sim, obrigado. – O sentimento de ajudar alguém até era bastante bom. Nesse momento Alex decidiu que iria começar a ajudar mais pessoas.

- Sabes que elas não te vão deixar em paz, agora que fizeste isto, certo?

Alex hesitou por uns segundos, depois decidiu que simplesmente não se importava.

-…Porque estou contigo! A minha melhor amiga!

Mitchie nunca antes tivera uma amiga, pelo que as lágrimas ameaçaram voltar uma terceira vez. Por seu lado, Alex também fora solitária pela maior parte da sua vida, dai ter declarado tão rapidamente a outra rapariga como a sua "melhor amiga". Abraçaram-se.

E melhor amigas continuariam a ser durante bastantes anos…

Mas tudo mudou quando as hormonas atacaram.

**Notas do autor: Este é o segundo e penúltimo capitulo da história, o último terá um salto de tempo ("Timeskip") e terminará esta história, espero que apreciem, e…obrigado por lerem**

**Reviews, por favor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 anos depois…**

A puberdade tinha sido gentil para as duas meninas, que não eram meninas agora, mas apenas mulheres. Agora com 18 e 19 anos, Alex Russo e Michelle "Mitchie" Torrez haviam crescido, não apenas em tamanho exterior, mas também em termos da sua relação com uma a outra. Ao longo do tempo elas tinham deixado de ser as "esquisitas" para passarem apenas a serem "Mitchie" e "Alex", embora houvessem pessoas que ainda as incomodassem (Hannah e Omega vinham à mente), tinham há muito percebido que, com a ajuda de uma da outra, podiam ignorá-las. Por esse motivo raramente eram vistas sem a outra, e, se por acaso eram-no, a outra estava a um canto, pronta para o resgate. O que dera origem a maliciosos rumores. Rumores que já lhes haviam chegado aos ouvidos e pareciam ridículos, pelo menos aos ouvidos de Alex.

- Mas tu sabes….toda a gente parece comentar que nós estamos juntas. – Disse Alex um dia, a uma Mitchie pouco surpresa mas que mesmo assim se engasgou com as pipocas

- Pronto, pronto. – Alex respondeu à resposta respondida via surpresa surpreendente que foi o engasgamento. Bateu-lhe ainda nas costas fazendo com que pedaços de milho rebentados fossem contra o ecrã da televisão. – Não te preocupes, são só rumores, eles podem pensar o que quiserem, nós estamos bem.

- Sim… - Por alguma razão (que até parecia ser bastante óbvia), Mitchie não se estava a sentir bem, poderia ser que ela estivesse ainda a tentar respirar corretamente depois do susto, ou poderia ser por motivos emotivos, mas Alex não notava isso.

- Desculpa lá ter trazido o assunto, mas já sabes….já não estou no sétimo ano. Estou no primeiro ano de universidade.

Alex estava a estudar engenharia, tinha começado como uma piada entre as duas, quando o castelo caíra inevitavelmente, depois de um choro que depressa passou, Alex tentou reconstruir, e caiu novamente. Porquê? Porque mesmo com a ajuda de Mitchie, ela decidira fazer tudo sozinha, e, bem, adolescentes de 14 e 15 anos não são as melhores construtoras do mundo. Pelo que ela prometeu a Mitchie que iria estudar engenharia, para que o seu "Castelo" não caísse de novo. E iria partilhar a construção com a amiga. Mitchie, essa, estudava uma variedade de assuntos, pois estava ainda insegura do que fazer para a vida. Um desses assuntos era, claro, engenharia, pois não queria deixar a amiga para trás (apesar de estar no segundo ano da universidade começara o seu curso de engenharia apenas nesse ano, esperava terminá-lo ao mesmo tempo que a amiga).

Tinham ido ao baile de finalistas juntas, o que fora uma surpresa para ninguém, honestamente, exceto as mães delas, que esperavam que, num baile, as suas filhas pudessem trazer um rapaz bonito para casa. Mas, como nenhuma das duas namorava, assim se contentaram, por dois anos foram elas.

Estavam a ver outro filme, coisa que faziam toda sexta-feira pela noite, quando surgiu a oportunidade perfeita para Michelle, a oportunidade para o quê? Nem ela saberia dizer, mas quando meteu a mão na coxa da amiga, elas olharam-se.

- Miche…Mitchie, que estás a fazer? 

- Bem, lembras-te de quando tu me defendeste daquelas rufias pela primeira vez, e percebemos que íamos deixar de estar sozinhas, uma e outra?

O coração de Alex batia rapidamente, não era como se ela fosse totalmente inocente, uma rapariga simplesmente sabe quando estão a tentar convidá-la para sair.

- Sim? Como me podia esquecer? – Sorriu, e tal como naquele dia há muito tempo atrás, tinha uma coisa nos dentes, desta vez restos de pipoca. – Tu pareceste-me tão inocente e… - "Devo dizê-lo?" - Interrogou-se ela.- E tão…bonita também, que posso dizer?

Mitchie corou totalmente, sentia a sua cara a escurecer de vermelho, e as bochechas a ficarem vermelhas.

- Tu soubeste?

- Eu sempre soube…desde o primeiro momento. Como te disse, és muito fácil de ler, como um livro.

Ela não achava ser possível ficar ainda mais vermelha, mas isso provou-se possível, ela pensou no quão incrível era.

- E todo este tempo não disseste nada?

- Bem…não tinha a certeza e além de mais, era fofo ver-te a lutares contigo mesma para falares comigo, acho que hoje finalmente tiveste coragem.

Mitchie sentia-se sem fôlego, talvez fosse por isso que Alex sempre insistisse em ver filmes românticos, ou filmes da Disney, não importava a idade. Era ela a mexer com ela. Mitchie atirou uma almofada, que estava nas suas costas, à cara de Alex, que retorquiu atirando-lhe pipocas.

Em pouco tempo a sala estava cheia de penugem e de pipocas, o filme esquecido.

- Estás absolutamente maravilhosa. – Disse por fim Alex a Mitchie mal elas pararam a sua luta de comida e almofadas.

- Eu não estou diferente do habitual. – Ela riu-se.

- Eu sei….mas há uma coisa que mudou em ti.

- O quê?

- É…

Alex parou por uns segundos para apreciar a imagem de Mitchie, enquadrando-a na sua mente.

- Tens uma pena no cabelo. – Disse, por fim.

Mitchie deu uma palmada na sua cara, tão estúpida a resposta era, e começou a sacudir a cabeça.

-Bem, acho que devo tornar isto oficial, portanto…hum, isto é difícil.

- Apenas di-lo.

- Muito bem, Michelle Torrez, tu que és tão brilhante e esquisita, e ótima, e a minha melhor amiga, e se calhar mais…. queres sair comigo?

- Eu sempre considerei nossas sessões de filmes de sexta à noite como "encontros", tu não?

Mais risos.

Tinha sido difícil, mas ambas estavam felizes, e afinal que era a Alex senão a pequena garotinha de Mitchie? E que era Mitchie senão a pequena garotinha de Alex? As duas estavam agora prontas para o próximo passo na sua relação, haviam passado de não terem ninguém com quem contar a contarem uma com a outra. Alex resolvera o problema de "Rufias" de Mitchie com a ajuda de professoras e professores, Mitchie resolvera a situação de solidão de Alex, que causara a construção de um castelo por parte de Alex para se isolar, apenas por estar lá. Podiam ser namoradas agora, mas eram, também, e acima de tudo, melhores amigas para sempre.

**O fim**

**Notas do autor: Aqui está o final de mais um projeto, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews por favor?**


End file.
